Te Recuerdo
by PB StarBlast
Summary: Okay so this is the Spanish version of "iRemember you" En esta historia, Sam esta en el manicomio y Freddie la visita cada semana, pero en esta ocasion el se llevara una gran sorpresa. ¡SEDDIE TOTAL! Sam/Freddie espero que lo disfruten :3 COMENTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Spanish Version of my Story / Version en Español de mi Historia:

**iRemember You**

* * *

**Te Recuerdo**

(Capitulo#1: _"Una Agradable Sorpresa"_)

[Freddie POV]

Caminé a su habitación, al igual que he hecho todos los pasados miércoles a las 4 en punto de la tarde, desde que descubrí en donde se encontraba. No me hacia muy feliz el hecho de saber que ella estaba ahí, y que ella había escogido estar ahí. Pero no tenia ni otra opción. No quería nada que no fuera estar ahí. Ella estaba sentada en su cama como de costumbre, la muñeca que le había regalado estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, y una manta cubría todo su cuerpo. Ella se estaba escondiendo de mí. Como siempre lo hacía.

"¿Sam? Soy yo Freddie. Vine a visitarte."

Ella no dijo nada. Su silencio no me dolía, ya me había acostumbrado a no birla hablar. Tres años son suficientes como para acostumbrarte a cualquier cosa. Después de unos minutos Sam empezó a temblar un poco, y a susurrar cosas. Me daba curiosidad saber que era lo que estaba diciendo, así que me acerque un poco más a ella para poder escuchar. Pero fue una mala idea.

Por que Sam empezó a gritar.

"¡¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!!"

Me aleje muy lentamente de ella y me quede parado en una esquina. No quería que los doctores me sacaran de ahí por hacer que Sam se pusiera violenta. Se levanto de su cama y retiró la cobija de su cuerpo. Me sentí sorprendido, pero no de una buena manera. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por múltiples heridas y moretones. Empezó a caminar por la habitación. Cuatro pasos a la derecha, tres a la izquierda, ocho hacia delante, siete hacia atrás. Nuevamente, susurrando.

Lo único que yo hacía en ese momento era observarla. Incluso en el estado en el que se encontraba, yo seguía pensando que era bellísima. Me gustaba pensar, que eventualmente, ella recordaría de nuevo. Y cada día trataba de convencerme de que lo haría. Recordaría nuestro pasado. Recordaría a nuestros amigos. Recordaría mi amor por ella. Me recordaría a mí. Yo aun la amaba. Pero dolía.

Después de que se calmó, trate de acercarme un poco a ella.

"¿Sam? ¿Estás bien, linda?"

Entonces, ella dejo de caminar y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos miraron a los míos, y cuando mire dentro de sus ojos no vi nada. Solo un gran vacío. Yo sabia que esta ya no era mi Sam. Ella era una Sam totalmente diferente a la Sam con la que iba a casarme. Pero aun la amaba. Y susurró... una vez mas.

"Yo no soy Sam"

No le entendí.

"¿Qué dijiste cariño?"

Dio un paso atrás. El vacío de sus ojos fue remplazado por ira, miedo y dolor. Su respiración se volvió pesada.

"Sam, cálmate…"

"¡YO NO SOY SAMANTHA PUCKETT! ¡YO NO TE CONOZCO FREDWARD BENSON! ¡YO NO TE RECUERDO! ¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡POR FAVOR DÉJAME EN PAZ POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA! ¡DEJA DE AMARME TU ESTÚPIDO INÚTIL! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ CORRE CON CARLY Y NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER AQUÍ NUNCA!"

Lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos y entonces sentí una llama de dolor y alegría dentro de mí. Sam habia dicho mi nombre. Se sentó en el piso con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y su cabeza descansando en sus rodillas. Estaba llorando y susurrándose a sí misma. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo y me miro.

"Te recuerdo"

* * *

Por favor dejen sus comentarios :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Te** **Recuerdo** (Capitulo #2: _"El Final de una Visita Agridulce"_)

[Freddie POV]

"Fre- Freddie?"

Sam me miro con sus ojos azul cielo aun llenos de lagrimas, y si romper la conexión entre nosotros, se levanto del suelo y caminó hacia mi.

"¿En verdad eres tu?"

Levanto una de sus manos y lentamente la movió hacia mi rostro, tocado suavemente mi mejilla derecha con las puntas de sus dedos. Levante mi mano y la puse sobre la suya, disfrutando el toque de su piel contra la mía. Tres años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que había sentido su piel. Me miro con confusión y después miro mi mano situada sobre la suya. Quito rápidamente su mano de mi rostro y empezó a caminar lejos de mi. Su respirar se volvió pesado nuevamente, y parecía como si le estuviera dando un par respiratorio, por lo cual me alarme.

"Sam… ¿Que te pasa?"

Me gritó. "¡¡NOOO....!! ¡¡NO ERES REAL...!!" Tomo su muñeca y la lanzo en mi dirección. Todo objeto que se encontraba allí me lo lanzo tratando de hacerme daño. Cuando ya no encontró nada mas, corrió hacia mi y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba tumbado en el suelo y Sam estaba sentada sobre mi, golpeándome. Me dio un puñetazo en la cara, y mi nariz comenzó a sangrar.

"¡VETE! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!" Sam demandaba.

Trate de levantarme, pero Sam era mas fuerte que yo. Siguió lastimándome tanto como pudo, hasta que un grupo de enfermeros entraron a la habitación unos cuantos minutos después y con dificultad, me quitaron a Sam de encima. Ella estaba muy enojada y era muy difícil manejarla. Una mujer tomo un sedante de una caja y trato de inyectárselo, mientras dos sujetos la sujetaban por los brazos y las piernas, pero esta se movía tanto que no podían inyectársela.

"No... ¡¡¡NOO!!! No, no... ¡¡Por favor no!! ¡No, sere buena!" Ella estaba llorando, y después levanto la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

"¡¡Ayúdame POR FAVOR!!!" Sam dijo con desesperación. Ella estaba tratando de alcanzarme, pero los enfermeros no la dejaban moverse. Trate de alcanzarla yo también, pero tampoco me dejaron. "¡Freddie, por favor! Lo siento..."

Intente una vez mas alcanzarla, pero uno de los sujetos que estaban ahí no me dejo. Tomo mis brazos y los coloco por detrás de mi espalda; después me alejo de Sam tanto como pudo.

"¡Sam…!!" Dije su nombre antes de que el sujeto me sacara de la habitación.

"¡No me dejes...! ¡Freddie, no me dejes...! ¡Lamento haberme ido, seré buena! ¡No me dejes...!" Escuche como Sam gritaba y lloraba por mi en los instantes en los que estuve fuera de la habitación, pero de pronto escuche un grito y todo termino. Un doctor salió del cuarto y me vio parado ahí. Su nombre era Stan. El era el doctor de Sam. Éramos muy buenos amigos.

"¿Que fue eso Stan?" Le pregunte horrorizado.

"Le dimos un nuevo tipo de sedante, es muy fuerte, y duele cuando se aplica."

"¿Ella esta bien?"

"Lo estara… creo que es mejor que te vallas Freddie."

"Lo comprendo... solo..."

"¿Solo…?"

"Nada… ya no importa…"

"Freddie... tu sabes que esto fue lo que Sam decidid."

"Lo se, es solo que… yo pensé que quizás tu…"

"No, no lo sabia."

"..."

"Freddie, creo que es mejor que ya no vuelvas la próxima semana. Estas constantes visitas a Sam, no te están haciendo ningún bien, sino por el contrario."

"No necesitas preocuparte por mi, debes de preocuparte por Sam. Tratare de no regresar la próxima semana, siempre y cuando me prometan que ya no le harán daño ni le darán mas medicinas y drogas."

"No podemos prometer eso, Freddie. Sam necesita s medicación, y tu bien sabes como se pone cuando se molesta, solo mírate..."

"Lo se, la misma Sam de siempre… tan violenta como el dia en que la conoci. Bueno, volvere la proxima semana. Saludame a Nina y a los niños de mi parte."

"Lo hare. Hasta el proximo miércoles."

"Adios."

Y tras una corta depedida, me marche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Te Recuerdo** (Capitulo #3: _"Pidiendo Ayuda"_)

[Freddie POV]

Inmediatamente después de haber salido del edificio, camine a casa aun sabiendo que estaba lloviendo. Trate de despejar mi mente, y pensar en nada, pero no pude. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese instante era Sam. Ella me había recordado, ella había dicho mi nombre, y menciono que se había ido. Me daba gusto escuchar sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo, me dolía. Me era muy doloroso recordar el pasado.

No podía explicar lo que había pasado, tal vez, algo en su cabeza estaba mejorando, o tal vez Stan le dijo que vendría y dijo mi nombre. Tal vez Sam solo recordó, pero yo sabia que, eventualmente, ella lo olvidaría todo de nuevo, a causa de su enfermedad. Y saber eso, era doloroso.

Después de una larga caminata, y un largo rato de pensar, me sorprendí al encontré a mi mismo en la entrada de "nuestra" casa. Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta lentamente. Caminé por la sala, la estancia, la cocina y el estudio en dirección a mi habitación. Me acosté en la cama tratando de estar calmado y mantener mi respiración tranquila. Una solitaria lágrima salió de mi lagrimal, pero no la limpie y deje que corriera por mi mejilla.

En ese momento, me sentí desesperadamente mal. Quería que Sam estuviera conmigo otra vez. Quería que ella me amara de nuevo. Y quería que ya no estuviera enferma. Pero no sabia que hacer. Solo estaba allí, sintiendo un enorme vacío en el corazón, que no podía ser llenado con nada que no fuera Sam. No podía soportarlo mas, así que decidí llamar a Carly. No estaba muy seguro si cooperaría esta vez, pero tenia que intentarlo. Al menos ella podría venir a escucharme, o hacerme sentir un poco mejor, era seguro que no podía hacerme sentir peor. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de su casa.

"¿Hola?"

"Carly, soy yo Freddie."

"Oh, hola Freddie ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bueno... Hoy fui a visitar a Sam..."

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está?"

"Sam está bien, tiene algunas heridas y moretones, pero en general esta bien."

"Freddie… Se que me ocultas algo, no me hubieras llamado a menos que fuera algo importante."

"Tienes razón."

"¡Lo sabía! Entonces ¿De qué se trata esta vez? Espero que no sea otro intento desesperado por…"

"Bueno, adivinaste. Este es otro intento desesperado. Es tiempo de que cooperes conmigo Carly." Yo sabia que ella no estaba autorizada de hacerlo sino hasta que fuera completamente necesario, pero yo sentía que este era el momento indicado. Yo lo sabia.

"Freddie... tu sabes que no puedo..."

"Carly por favor... te lo ruego..."

"No Freddie ¡No puedo y tu lo sabes! Solo dime ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente de las demás, por qué?"

"Te necesito Carly, mas que nunca… en verdad te necesito…"

"No creeré ninguna de tus palabras hasta que me contestes, Freddie. Ahora, dime ¿¿POR QUÉ ES ESTA VEZ DIFERENTE??"

Ella quería un respuesta verdadera y yo iba a dársela, aun sabiendo que le dolería.

"¡ELLA DIJO MI NOMBRE CARLY...!" Yo dije casi gritándoselo. "Carly por favor... Sam dijo mi nombre, ella dijo que me necesitaba, y me pidió perdón por haberme dejado… ¿Que acaso eso no es suficiente? Ella recordó… incluso te recordó a ti." Comencé a llorar desesperadamente, y Carly solo permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos, pero después, habló.

"¿Estas hablando en serio?"

"Por supuesto."

"Freddie… no puedo…"

"Por favor Carly… por favor…"

Me estaba colapsando, todo en mi interior se rompía. Esta era en verdad la hora de hacerlo. Lo necesitaba, mas que nunca. Y después ella accedió

"Si me estas mintiendo Fredward Benson, tu sabes que yo no soy una persona violenta, pero SI TU ME ESTAS MINTIENDO, romperé tu cuello. ¿Entendiste?"

"Entendi Carly."

"Llegare a tu casa en 20 minutos, solo déjame recoger todo."

"Esta bien… gracias Carly."

"Bueno, tal y como tu dijiste, es tiempo."

Apagué mi celular y camine hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Dentro de la regadera, me puse a pensar. Pensé a cerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando Carly llegara. Necesitaba estar completamente preparado para lo que seguía. Lo que íbamos a hacer era muy importante. Y no había vuelta atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

**Te Recuerdo** (Capítulo 4: _"FlashBack: Enfermedad, Planes y Despedidas."_)

**FlashBack**

"¡Sam, ya llegue!"

"Hola Freddie" Ella lo recibió con un beso y después ambos se separaron.

"Así que, Sam… ¿Adivina que?" Él le preguntó.

"¿Que cariño?" El camino directamente hacia su novia y coloco sus manos al rededor de su cintura mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido.

"Tu" El la besó. "Tienes" De nuevo. "El mejor" Y de nuevo. "Prometido" Y de nuevo. "Del mundo" Y una ultima vez.

"¿Ah si? ¿Y como es eso posible?" Ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Recuerdas la casa que vimos en venta?"

"¿Si... que hay con la casa?"

"Bueno, tu novio aquí, la compro. ¿No es fantástico?" Él dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Freddie pensó que Sam iba a estar muy feliz, pero ella reacciono de una manera muy diferente a la que el planeo.

"¿Que tu hiciste, que? Ella le dijo, casi gritando.

"Compre la casa... ¿Hay algún problema con eso…?

"¡Si! Si lo hay." Sam dijo poniéndose cada vez mas enojada.

"¡Yo pensé que te sentirías feliz!"

"Bueno, como puedes ver ¡No lo estoy! ¡No puedo creer que hayas comprado la casa!" Ella le gritó.

"¿Sam, cual es el problema? Tu querías esta casa tanto como yo la quería, estábamos ahorrando para comprarla, y así lo hice. ¿Por qué no estas contenta?

"¡No lo se, Fredward!"

"¿FREDWARD? ¡No me has llamado así en años! En serio, Sam. ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"¡No lo se, no lose, no lo se, no lo se, no lo se! ¡¡Dios!!" Tomo un par de respiraciones profundas y se calmó. Miro a Freddie con confusión, pues se veía un tanto molesto y confundido también.

"¿Freddie, te pasa algo cariño? Ella pregunto con curiosidad.

Freddie estaba sorprendido. "¡¿Qué?!" El no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Te pregunte que si te pasaba algo." Dijo calmada.

"Bueno, acabo de decirte que compre la casa y…"

"¡¿En serio?!" Ella dijo emocionada. "¡Eso es maravilloso Freddie!" Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y poso sus labios en los de él. Freddie aun se sentía confundido, pero pensó que no era algo muy importante de momento, el estaba muy ocupado besando a su novia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ 2 semanas después ~

Sam estaba sentada en el consultorio de un hospital. Discutía con su con un caballero algunas cosas sobre su salud. Este señor era el medico que atendía a Sam, su nombre, era Stan. Ella habia estado visitándolo alrededor de unas dos semanas para hacer análisis y pruebas, pero en esa ocasión la enfermedad de Sam iba a ser revelada.

"Hola de nuevo Señorita Puckett." Stan dijo con amabilidad.

"Stan, te repetiré esto solo una vez mas. Por favor, llámame Sam."

"Esta bien, Sam. Bueno, supongo que estas aquí para oír las buenas noticias." El dijo con sarcasmo.

"Solo dime que tan malo es…" Sam dijo muy nerviosa.

"No te agradara para nada lo que tengo que decirte."

"Eso es obvio, pero no estoy aquí para oír sobre el estado de mi enfermedad tampoco si tiene cura o no, solo quiero saber que tan malo es..."

"No te mentiré Sam. Esto es malo. No se le ha encontrado ninguna cura y no sabemos como es que obtuviste esta enfermedad, ni siquiera sabemos que es esto. Creemos que puede ser controlado con medicamento..."

"El medicamento en definitiva no es para mi. No quiero vivir una vida atada a mi botella de pastillas, con horarios y cosas por el estilo. Mira, yo se que es lo que me pasara. Voy a actuar de una manera extraña, perderé mi memoria, y otras miles de cosas mas. Solo quiero saber. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda hasta que...?"

"Ya ha comenzado."

Los ojos de Sam comenzaron a llenarse de agua, pero ella no dejo que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

"Muy bien, entonces… ¿En donde me registro?"

"Sam... ¿Estas segura de esto?"

"Completamente, Sta. No hay ninguna otra opción para mi. Me quedare aquí en el hospital. Se que tienen a gente como yo viviendo aquí."

"Pero Sam…"

"No podrás cambiar mi decisión Stan."

Silencio incomodo.

"Stan… ¿Me harías un favor?"

"Por supuesto."

"Por favor no le digas a Freddie de esto. Quiero que sea nuestro secreto."

"No puedo hacer eso Sam, el tiene que saber…"

"Por favor Stan, te estoy pidiendo esto como amiga y tu sabes que nunca pido las cosas como una amiga..."

Sam no pudo contener sus lagrimas ni un minuto mas, y estas cayeron de sus ojos como pequeñas perlas de cristal.

"No diré nada."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ 1 hora después ~

Después de su consulta con Stan, Sam comenzó a pensar a cerca de que era lo que iba a hacer ahora. Ella necesitaba ayuda de alguien, y sabia donde conseguirla. Sam decidió ir con su mejor amiga a pedirle ayuda. Estaciono su auto cerca de la casa de Carly y toco la puerta. Carly la abrió y vio a Sam parada enfrente de ella.

"¿Sam? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Creí que nos reuniríamos la semana entrante para probarnos los vestidos, no hoy..."

"Carly necesito tu ayuda con algo…"

"¿Pasó algo?"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro, ponte cómoda."

Ambas se sentaron en el sillón, Carly sintiéndose algo confundida y Sam sintiéndose muy triste y preocupada.

"Sabes, te ves un tanto preocupada..." Carly dijo preocupada por su amiga.

"Lo estoy." Sam dijo con tristeza en sus ojos.

"Y… ¿Que pasa? ¿Es algo sobre la boda, algo sobre Freddie...? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

"No. No es eso... Carly, estoy enferma."

"¿Gripe? ¿¿Eso es todo?? ¡Creí que se trataba de algo malo!" Le dijo molesta. Carly penso que una simple gripe no era una buena excusa para explicar el comportamiento de Sam.

"No, tu no entiendes… esto no es solo una gripe…"

"¿Entonces que es?"

Sam no quería que Carly se enterara de su enfermedad. Le era muy difícil hablar de ello.

"¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Estoy muy enferma!"

"Sigo sin entender Sam…"

Sam sabia que debía decirle, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo.

"Dios ¿Vas a hacerme decirlo verdad? Carly… me diagnosticaron Esquizofrenia temprana y Demencia avanzada." No pudo resistirlo mas y dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

"!Dios mío Sam! ¿Cómo paso esto?" Carly dijo alarmada. Se acerco a Sam y la abrazo tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

"Los doctores… ellos no saben realmente como es que esto sucedió. Stan dice que mi condición es la única en el mundo, y que la enfermedad surgió de la nada."

"¿Freddie sabe de esto?"

"No."

Carly se separo de Sam y la miro sorprendida. ¿Por que Sam aun no le había dicho la verdad a Freddie? Después de todo, el era su prometido.

"¡Sam, Freddie tiene que saber…!"

"No, no tiene que." Sam miraba al piso sintiéndose muy mal.

"!Claro que tiene que saber! ¡Sam, esta es algo importante! Esto puede cambiar tu vida y la de Freddie."

"No puedo decirle Carly, porque voy a abandonarlo."

"¿¿QUE?? ¿¿¿Acaso estas loca???"

"¿En verdad quieres que conteste esa pregunta?"

"!No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué Sam, por que? ¡Tu lo amas!"

"Pongámoslo de esta forma. Piensa en lo que acabas de decir, que esto cambiara nuestras vidas, que lo amo... añade mi enfermedad a esta ecuación y creo que obtendrás tu respuesta."

Carly se sentía molesta por todo este asunto, pero obedeció y se puso a pensar. Y después de un rato obtuvo, su respuesta.

"Oh, Sam… ¿Estas segura de esto?"

"No. Pero es lo mejor para ambos."

"De acuerdo Sam, te ayudare."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nueva escena)

Ese fin de semana, Freddie iba a salir de la ciudad a causa de un viaje de negocios, así que Sam pensó que era el momento indicado para poner su plan en marcha. En la mañana del sábado, Freddie le dijo adiós a Sam y se dieron u ultimo beso de despedida. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y empezó a llorar.

"Freddie, no sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar."

Él la miro con confusión y le respondió.

"Solo estaré fuera de la ciudad por dos días, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan sentimental Sam."

"Lo sé, pero aun así te extrañare."

"Yo también, un ultimo beso y un ultimo abrazo antes de que me vaya."

"Te amo Freddie, quiero que recuerdes eso."

"Yo también te amo, Sam."

Y con eso, se fue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nueva escena)

Después de que Sam se hubiera despedido de Freddie, rápidamente llamó a Carly a su celular.

"¿Hola?"

"Carly, Freddie ya se fue. Apúrate, solo tenemos dos días."

"Estaré allí en cinco minutos."

Después de que Carly llegara a la casa, ambas chicas se dispusieron a dar inicio a su plan. Dos exhaustivos días pasaron, y la casa de Sam ya estaba completamente vacía de su esencia. Ropa, juguetes, maquillaje, zapatos, fotos, jamon… todo se habia ido. Inspeccionaron cada habitación antes de irse, para estar seguras que la casa estaba vacía de todo aquello que le pudiera hacer recordar a Freddie sobre Sam.

En la noche de domingo, todas las cosas de Sam ya se encontraban en la casa de Carly. Ella y Sam estaban hablando sobre el futuro, que era lo que iba a pasar.

"¿Quieres que te visite al manicomio?"

"No lo sé Carly, Freddie podría seguirte y descubrir donde me encuentro.

"Tienes razón, no lo había pensado..." Carly estaba un poco triste por que no iba a poder visitar a su amiga.

"Carly…"

"¿Si…?"

"Toma…"

Sam le entrego un sobre con una carta dentro.

"¿Que es esto?" Carly dijo un tanto confundida.

"Es una carta para Freddie. Yo se que el iniciara una búsqueda, tratara de encontrarme y no descansará hasta hacerlo. Si tiene éxito y me encuentra, le hablaras de esta carta, pero no se la darás sino hasta que la necesite en verdad. Esto explica todo. Quiero que la guardes contigo y la que la leas, así sabrás cuando es el tiempo indicado. ¿Me harías este ultimo favor?"

"Por supuesto Sam, sabes que estoy aquí por ti."

"Gracias Carly, yo se que tu sabes que esto no es nada fácil para mi... no pude haberlo hecho sin ti. Gracias."

"Solo ven aquí y dame un abrazo antes que me ponga a llorar..."

Se abrazaron y luego hablaron sin querer al mismo tiempo.

"Voy a extrañarte…"

Ambas se separaron y miraron dentro de los ojos de la otra.

"Bueno, todo esta guardado y empacado así que... ¿Estas lista para irte?"

"Lista y dispuesta."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Al día siguiente ~

En la mañana del lunes, Freddie llego a casa impaciente para ver a su novia. Abrio la puerta con ansias, y dijo: "¡Sam ya llegue!"

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

"¿Sam? ¿En donde estas cariño?"

Pero una vez mas no hubo respuesta. Empezó a buscarla por toda la casa, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba allí. Freddie encontró una note en la mesa de la cocina, la leyó rápidamente y con desesperación.

"No… ¡¡¡NO!! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad...!"

Abrió todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa y grito por ella. Fue a su habitación y abrió el ropero. Estaba vació. La ropa de Sam no estaba y faltaba una maleta. Volvió a recorrer cada parte de la casa una vez mas, no solamente buscando por ella, sino también buscando algo de ella. Juguetes, fotos, maquillaje, zapatos… pero incluso el jamón hacia falta en el refrigerador. No había nada allí que le pudiera quedar como un recuerdo. Solo estaba la nota.

_Querido Freddie  
Lamento que esto tuviera que terminar de esta forma, pero necesito irme de aquí. Carly te explicara lo que paso._

_Con amor, Sam._


	5. Chapter 5

**Te Recuerdo **(Capitulo #5: Etapas de la vida y peleando con una amiga)

[Freddie's POV]

Tomar una ducha, ponerme ropa limpia, y acostarme en la cama me tomó, desafortunadamente, exactamente unos 10 minutos. Todavía me quedaban otros diez minutos hasta que Carly llegara, y no tenia ni idea de que era lo que iba a hacer para distraerme por mientras. Me estaba sintiendo muy ansioso, y se podría decir un poco desesperado, pero trate de permanecer calmado, evitando que me diera un ataque al corazón. No podía creer que finalmente esto estaba pasando. Que después de tres años de confusión, enojo, y miedo, yo estaba a punto de saber la verdad. Estaba muy nervioso, pero quería hacer esto. Esperaba que la verdad hiciera desaparecer el dolor que sentía. Tenía que hacerlo desaparecer.

En los minutos restantes, pensé en muchas cosas. En cada minuto, un pensamiento diferente. Una diferente etapa de mi vida. Cuando le propuse matrimonio a Sam. Cuando ella escapó. La explicación de Carly sobre lo que pasó. Buscando a Sam. Charlando con Stan. Visitando a Sam. La carta secreta de Carly. Los muchos intentos fallidos por conseguir la carta. La visita de hoy. Las palabras que Sam había dicho. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante: Sam.

Cada minuto, un pensamiento diferente. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, sin que yo me diera cuenta. Estaba muy ocupado pensando a cerca de mi pasado, pensando en Sam. Después de un tiempo fije mi mirada en el reloj de la pared y me di cuenta de que habían pasado ya dos horas. Me sorprendí mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que dos horas pudieran pasar tan rápidamente como diez minutos? ¿Y por que Carly aun no estaba aquí? Me molesté un poco porque Carly estaba muy retrasada, pero decidí darle otros diez minutos para que llegara. Después de todo, no era tan tarde, el reloj marcaba las 8:25

Otra hora paso y nada. Me estaba preocupando bastante por Carly. La noche era oscura, fría y peligrosa, y ella no tenia un auto. Me preocupaba que algo le pasara cuando estuviese de camino a mi casa, algo como ser secuestrada o asaltada. Sentí como un escalofrío bajaba por mi espalda cuando pensé en eso, así que trate de disipar mis pensamientos y convencerme a mi mismo de que Carly se encontraba bien, y de que solo estaba retrasada... muy retrasada. Espere un poco mas, pero después de cinco minutos, yo ya estaba tan preocupado por Carly, como mi madre lo estaría por mi. Decidi ir a buscarla por las calles en mi auto, pero justo en ese instante, el telefono sonó. Esperando que fuera Carly, conteste.

"¿Carly, eres tu…?"

"Si, Freddie lo siento…" Cuando escuche su voz me sentí aliviado.

"¡Dios mío, Carly! Estaba tan preocupado por ti..."

"No es necesario que te preocupes por mi... estaré en tu casa en cinco minutos..." Y después de que ella dijo esto, me preocupe otra vez.

"No, yo iré a tu casa..."

"No te preocupes, Freddie, yo puedo..."

"Pero no lo harás."

"Freddie..." Ella empezaba a sentirse un poco molesta, y esta conversación parecía una pelea entre padre e hija. Pero no me importaba, yo quería que Carly estuviera a salvo.

"Es muy tarde como para que estés caminando a la mitad de la noche, solo espérame allí."

"..."

"¿Carly...?"

"¡...BIEN!" Ella no dijo nada mas y colgó el teléfono con tanta fuerza que me lastimo el oído. Sin duda, ella estaba molesta.

"Bien...es tiempo de irse."

Rápidamente, colgué el teléfono y tome mi chaqueta. Camine hacia mi auto y tan rápido como se me permitía conducir, llegue a la casa de Carly. Salí del auto, y camine hacia la puerta. Toque tres veces, y espere a que Carly la abriera.

"¡Carly, estoy aquí!"

"¡Ya voy..!"

Abrió la puerta y me saludo, intente entrar a la casa pero ella no me dejó.

"¿Carly que pasa...?" Estaba confundido, ¿Por qué ella no me dejaba pasar?

"Tu no leerás esta carta hasta que hayas sido completamente honesto conmigo..." Ella dijo con ojos severos y frívolos..

"¿¿QUE...?? ¡Carly, he sido completamente honesto contigo!" Me había dejado sin habla. Yo había pensado que esa vez, ella iba a dejarme leer la carta. Yo pensé que ella sabia que yo estaba siendo honesto, que esta vez, todo era distinto. Pero ella no confiaba en mi. No confiaba en que no estaba mintiendo. Ella solo creía que este era otro intento de conseguir la carta.

"Bueno, pues.. no te creo..." Ella dijo enojada.

"¡¡Eso se nota!! No me estas dejando pasar..."

"Tienes que entenderlo Freddie, NO. PUEDO. HACERLO…" Y ahora yo era el que me estaba enojando.

"Carly, se supone que esto debe de pasar cuando mas lo necesite. ¡Y ahora es tiempo!"

"Demuéstramelo, pero hazlo en verdad. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no estas mintiendo?" Ahora ella me llamaba mentiroso. Esto estaba cada vez peor.

"NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO CARLY... tu no estuviste ahí, tu no pudiste ver las lagrimas de Sam, no pudiste escuchar sus gritos... tu no sabes por lo que estoy pasando...

"¿Que no se…? ¿¿¿QUÉ NO SE...???" Yo asentí con la cabeza. "No, Freddie, no... tu eres en que no sabe. Tu siempre estas hablando de lo miserable que eres, de cómo esto te afecta y te duele tanto, y yo siempre estuve allí contigo, a tu lado, pero ¿Estuviste tu a mi lado? ¿Alguna vez me preguntaste como me sentía? ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo también necesite de un amigo, Freddie. Yo se exactamente como te sientes, no te atrevas a decir lo contrario... yo siento tu dolor también. Tu piensas que eres la única victima del asunto, el unico que sufre y que derrama lagrimas. Pero no lo eres. Yo también se llorar. Sam era como una hermana para mi, y yo la amaba, Freddie. Sam siempre estuvo siempre allí para mi. Como una amiga, como la hermana que siempre quise pero nunca tuve... así que no te atrevas a decir que no se como te sientes... yo la extraño." Ella puso una mano en su pecho. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero quiso ser fuerte y no dejo que estas cayeran. Tuvimos un silencio incomodo. Yo no sabia que decir, nunca me había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de ella.

"Quiero creerte Freddie, en verdad quiero creerte... es por eso que estaba tan retrasada, por que estaba pensando en que era lo que debía de hacer, pensando las cosas que me dijiste. Quiero que sean verdad…" Las lagrimas ahora bajaban por su rostro, y entonces ella cerro sus ojos. Ese era el momento perfecto para decir algo.

"Carly…" Me sentía como un miserable. No conocia sus sentimientos, y nunca me preocupe por ellos. Quería que ella supiera que yo siempre estaría allí para ella. Pero cuando me acerque a Carly ella dio un paso atrás.

"No me toques..."

"Todo lo que dije es verdad..." Yo dije. Mi voz era tan baja que se escuchaba como un susurro. Carly levanto su vista y miro directamente hacia mis ojos.

"Demuestramelo…" Tenia que prometerselo. Se lo iba a demostrar.

"Lo haré, pero ¿Como? Ella no dijo nada y comenzó a pensar. Su cara reflejaba concentración y pronto cerro sus ojos. Después de unos cuantos minutos, los abrió lentamente.

"Llévame con Stan."


End file.
